


The Man in Kevlar and the Genius

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Claustrophobia, F/M, Friends to Lovers Back to Friends, Hydra, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Protective Bucky, Stockholm Syndrome, kidnapped tony, past/mentioned Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Tony is kidnapped, with no recollection as to how, by Hydra. He is forced into building them an AI Soldier, or his teammates will die at the hands of the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. Tony complies, but resists to break under their constant supervision. Locked in the lab. Bucky becomes the one constant. One comfort as Tony starts to break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Tony's not entirely sure what wakes him first. The searing pain, the panic attack or the feeling of someone watching him. His brain says pain, his anxiety says the panic attack. His gut says it's someone watching him. 

Tony pried his eyes open and sucked in a sharp breath at the piercing eyes looking straight at him. Not through, not above. Straight at him. 

The lower half of his captor’s face is covered by a mask that gives him a Silence of the Lamb vibe. 

Tony took stock of the man. He was about Steve’s height, maybe shorter, muscular, dressed head to toe in Kevlar, a gun strapped to either thigh, black finger less gloves and a metallic left arm. 

Tony's fingers twitched. The metal looked polished, despite the few dents and obvious loose screws. The ones that Tony could see anyway. He flicked his gaze back at his masked kidnapper and before he could open his mouth to speak, the double doors of the spare room they were in opened. 

“Mr. Stark, so glad you are awake,” the young woman standing before him smiled. Her accent was thick and German. Much like her build. Bright blond hair, full figured, green eyes, and pale skin. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was currently in pain, tied to a bed, and kidnapped he would’ve tried to charm his way closer to her. But he was in pain, and tied to a bed. And kidnapped. So he settled for a bored expression. 

“If this your idea of kidnapping to get a money, I gotta say, you’re doing a terrible job. You never want to damage your bargaining chip,” he pointed out. 

She looked at the Kevlar Man and nodded once. Kevlar Man pulled a knife with a flick of his wrist and cut each strap holding him from the bed. The knife disappeared just as quickly. Tony eyed him and sat up carefully rubbing his wrists. 

“I do apologize for such rough treatment Mr. Stark. If you’ll please follow me, we can have a nice conversation over some drinks,” the woman added. 

“Drinks?” He raised an eyebrow and ignored his body's protests as he stood up. “Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want?” 

“A civil conversation with you Mr. Stark,” she answered. “If you’ll just follow me.” 

She turned on her heel and began walking down the hall. With a shove from Kevlar Man, Tony reluctantly followed behind her.

The tall thick cement walls soon switched to a deep mahogany wood. And windows. Tony blinked at the sudden natural light and he almost fell forward at another shove from the man behind him. 

The woman sat down on a couch and Tony sat across from her on the other. Drinks were placed in front of them. Tony eyed the liquid skeptically and the woman motioned for Kevlar Man to take the drink placed in front of Tony. 

He watched him unclasp the mask covering the lower half of his face and drink from the glass. 

“I have no intention of harming you Mr. Stark,” she told him. 

Kevlar Man set the drink back down, and left his mask off. Tony picked up the drink and took a tentative sip. Water. Plain water. He leaned back, more relaxed and crossed his legs. 

“So, you know my name, but I don’t know yours,” he said finally. “Unless I can just keep referring to this guy as Kevlar Man.” He jerked his thumb at the man behind him. 

“I am Dr. Olga Kaiser. The man behind you is James Buchanan Barnes-” 

“Bucky,” Tony interrupted. 

“You are familiar with Mr. Barnes?” Dr. Kaiser asked. 

“My father, Howard Stark spoke of both Captain America and Bucky Barnes of the Howling Commandos. But he is supposed to be dead,” Tony answered. 

“As you can see, he is very much alive,” Dr. Kaiser smirked. “Our attempts at turning Mr. Barnes were thwarted when Captain America broke into our Hydra base in a rescue mission. But, thanks to luck, and cryogenics, Mr. Barnes has become Hydra’s best asset. Although, you may now know him as the Winter Soldier.”

Tony wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that. The glass in his hand fell to the floor and shattered, he jumped over the couch, and made a run down the hall and back to the room he woke up in. There was shouting, something connected with his head and his world went black. 

* * *

“I had high hopes you’d be willing to comply Mr. Stark,” Dr. Kaiser said once he came to. 

Tony blinked, his vision cleared and he was again restrained. This time to a chair. He tested the restraints and slumped in the chair. Bucky was gone, as were the two other men, leaving Tony and the woman alone. 

He had a feeling he couldn’t charm his way out of this one. 

“Why does Hydra want me?” Tony asked. 

“We don’t want you, we want your brain,” she answered. 

“That’s oddly flattering and very creepy,” Tony pointed out. “Why do you want my brain?” 

“To do what you’re best at Mr. Stark. Build,” she answered. 

“I hate to break it to you sweetheart. But I don’t build weapons anymore,” Tony told him. “Guess you’re going to have to let me go.” 

“We don’t want you to build a weapon,” she said. “We want you to build us an AI Soldier.” 

“No go,” Tony replied. “Not going to happen. I’d rather die then build Hydra an AI Soldier.” 

“Oh, we won’t kill you Mr. Stark.” She picked up a remote and turned on the tv that had been sitting behind them. “We’ll just kill your teammates.” 

There were cameras focused on the rest of the Avengers. Steve, sitting in the park reading a book. Bruce grabbing coffee with Thor at a small coffee shop around the corner from Avenger’s tower. Clint and Natasha lounging on the couch in the common room. 

Tony swallowed. “You’re just kidding.” 

“Do you want to take that chance?” she asked. 

“Fine...damn it,” he looked away. “I’ll build your damn soldier. Just, leave them alone.”

Dr. Kaiser said something into her sleeve and turned the tv off. 

“Are you going to behave while I take off the restraints?” she asked. 

He nodded and stood once he was free. He stuck his hands under his armpits and followed her out of the room. The walk was silent. The walls remained cement this time. Dr. Kaiser opened another door. 

This one was a lab. Not as nice as Tony’s back at Avenger’s tower but it was nice nonetheless. Dr. Kaiser pointed to a door off to the side. 

“There is a small apartment through there. When you are not eating or sleeping, or using the bathroom you will be working. We have camera’s monitoring your every move. He-” she pointed to Bucky and Tony had to take a step back because when the fuck did he get here. “will be keeping an eye on you. If you fail to comply, we will kill your teammates.” 

Tony nodded. “Got it. Comply or the others die.” 

“You may take this time to get acquainted with your surroundings. Work starts in the morning. And remember, we are watching you,” she said. 

Tony watched the door close behind her and his eyes settled on Bucky. 

“So...Buckaroo,” Tony said. “You able to breathe in that thing?” he motioned to the mask on the lower half of Bucky’s face. 

Bucky stayed silent and Tony took another step back to be on a safe side. He spun on his heel and went to the door in the corner. He pushed it open and had to admit that the accommodations were adequate.

It looked like a small apartment. A kitchen and living room, an archway leading into a small bedroom. Bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a lamp. He walked back through to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Fully stocked. As were the cabinets and the stove was fully functional. 

“Could be worse,” Tony muttered. “They could’ve forgotten the coffee.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da chapter 2! :)  
> Glad you all are enjoying this. Comments and kudo's are always welcome :)

**Chapter 2: Plans**

Tony rolled over onto his back, hoping the last twenty four hours had been a bad dream. But upon opening his eyes he was in the tiny apartment. Not in his penthouse, not in his pajamas, not waking up to JARVIS. 

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and forced himself to get out of his bed. He walked over to the dresser and found clothes. Jeans and t-shirts, some sweatpants and boxers. He skipped a shower and changed. He walked to the kitchen and saw Bucky sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper as if it were the most natural thing in the world and he wasn’t a highly trained assassin who kidnapped him. 

Tony ran his gaze over him as he walked to the coffee pot to make himself a cup. Bucky was dressed in a long sleeve top with a pair of jeans and combat boots. He stopped at the metal fingers wrapped around the coffee mug’s handle. 

_ “You have such a metal kink,” Clint said. He rolled his eyes as Tony practically felt up Steve’s shield, testing it out.  _

_ “I do not have a metal kink, that’s not even a real thing,” Tony replied. “I just merely appreciate fine craftsmanship.” He paused. “Even if my father was the one who created it.”  _

Tony felt a pang of something, an emotion he couldn’t identify, thinking about Clint. Thinking about the others. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and started walking to the lab. 

Bucky stayed right where he was. Tony walked around the lab to get acquainted and saw the folder on the table in the center of the room. He sat down and flipped through it. 

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could totally build HYDRA an AI Soldier hell bent on destroying the world and killing anyone and anything on in his path. 

Tony downed the rest of his coffee and picked up the tablet lying on the table and willed his fingers to begin working on calculations. He could design it like JARVIS. Without JARVIS’s people pleasing personality.

Tony blinked. He could design it like JARVIS. He could make it turn against HYDRA. He smirked to himself. That. That he could do. 

* * *

Bucky straightened as Dr. Kaiser walked into the lab. Tony hardly glanced up, fingers flying over the keyboard of the tablet. He was talking to himself and didn’t register anything until Dr. Kaiser cleared her throat,

“What’s up Doc?” Tony greeted. “Listen, I’m gonna need a few things for this soldier you want me to build.” He picked up the paper he’d been writing on and held it out to her. “Also, I’ve been thinking, you never told me just how you managed to kidnap me. What are my teammates going to think?” 

“Taken care of. They believe you’re on a business trip in Bermuda,” she answered. She looked over the list. “Rumlow. Get Mr. Stark everything on this list.” 

Tony recognized the agent as one that helped Steve on numerous missions for SHIELD and looked away. 

“So, you’ve got your perfectly manicured claws in SHIELD huh?” Tony asked. 

“We have HYDRA agents everywhere Mr. Stark. SHIELD. The Government, FBI, The Senate,” she answered. “And now you Mr. Stark.” 

Tony snorted. “As if I’d become one of your two headed pets.” 

“You will in due time Mr. Stark. We’re nothing if not patient,” she smiled. 

Bucky looked at Tony as the man hunched down in his seat. His fingers hovered over the tablet before moving again. Bucky flicked his gaze over to the clock on the wall. Three hours had passed since Dr. Kaiser’s visit and the man had not stopped working since. 

Tony hardly looked at him as Bucky walked through the door to the kitchen and to the fridge, pulling out fruit and a bottle of water. He set the plate and water on the table, before he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“ Yest'.” 

Tony blinked and looked up. His fingers still moved across the tablet. Bucky couldn’t make out the equations. Then again, he was an asset. A fighter. A killer. 

“I’m not hungry,” Tony said. 

He turned his attention back to the tablet and ignored the food. Bucky frowned and pushed the plate forward with his metal hand. More force than he meant, which caused the tablet to move under Tony’s finger tips. 

Tony swore and this time glared at Bucky. “I am not hungry, and I sure as hell am not going to eat anything you give me.” He growled. “So go back to your fucking corner tin man. And let me do my fucking job so I can get the fuck out of here.” 

“You eat. Or I force you.” Bucky watched Tony take a noticeable step back. 

“I don’t think Dr. Kaiser would appreciate you hurting me,” Tony said. “Might make me less willing.” 

“I keep you alive. If I must force. I force. It all depends on how you wish to proceed.” Bucky sat back down as Tony snagged an apple off the plate and bit into it. 

The room lapsed into silence. Bucky got more food, this time Tony ate what he set down with minimal complaint. 

Rumlow returned with the things Tony needed. Tony said nothing, and fiddled with some of the things. He pulled a radio out of the box. It was old, but Tony had it working in a half an hour. The silent air was filled with music now. 

“Reception down here is shit,” Tony said. “But it’s better than silence.” 

* * *

Tony’s not entirely sure what time is it when he finally sits up. Bucky’s still in the corner, only his head is tipped forward slightly, chest rising and falling slowly. They took his watch, it wasn’t even linked to his suit, his chest clenched painfully. It had been a gift from Pepper. 

He stood up carefully and his back popped from being hunched over for such a long period of time. His stomach growled but he ignored it and instead walked to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him huffed out a laugh seeing that the door did not in fact have a lock. 

“Can’t even get privacy in the damn bathroom,” he muttered. He shook his head but went ahead and relieved himself. 

He washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Bucky was now alert. He rubbed his eyes with his metal fingers and Tony’s own fingers twitched, still wanting to touch the metal. He ignored the urge and walked to the small living room dropping down onto the couch. 

He stared at the black TV screen and looked at the remote laying next to him. He picked it up and switched on the TV. He flipped through channels. Nothing grabbed his attention. 

Tony turned it off and looked over as Bucky walked into the room, his hair was damp and the black shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his abs. Or the scarring where metal met flesh on his shoulder. 

Tony dug his fingers into his thighs and looked away when Bucky caught his staring. 

“Hungry?” 

Tony was prepared to say no but his stomach growled instead and he winced. He didn't watch, but heard Bucky moving around the small kitchen, and soon smelled food. 

A plate appeared in front of him. Pasta, with grilled chicken and parmesan. Tony eyed the food then looked at Bucky. 

Bucky muttered under his breath in Russian. Tony caught the words “pain in the ass” and “give me strength”. He picked the fork and ate both pasta and chicken before holding the fork back to Tony.

“...I don't like being handed things…” Tony looked at the plate. 

The fork landed on the table and Bucky sat in the chair across from Tony. Arms crossed over his chest. 

Tony poked at his food more than he actually ate it, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of revealing that it was good. And Tony would’ve gladly licked the plate had he not trying to give off a “fuck you” attitude. 

Bucky cleared the plate when he figured Tony wasn't going to eat anymore and washed it. 

Tony retreated to the lab to work on his plan.


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow was there the following day, and the following three days. Tony ignored the nagging worried feeling in the back of his head. Bucky was one of his captors. He didn’t care where where Bucky was. And he was not worried. 
> 
> Rumlow was a dick. That didn’t surprise Tony. The man had always rubbed him the wrong way. Knowing he worked for HYDRA made it even worse. 
> 
> “You should be working,” Rumlow said. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Tony.

Tony didn’t notice the routine had been established until it had abruptly stopped. Tony would wake up every morning, skip breakfast more often than actually eating, only drinking coffee. Bucky would get him something for a small lunch or snack, cook dinner, all while Tony worked on the soldier. 

He wasn’t sure exactly how many days had passed since he’d been kidnapped by HYDRA. Dr. Kaiser stopped by occasionally. She would talk, Tony would just nod. Bucky only spoke a few words to him, but Tony kept up the one-sided conversation no matter what. If only to keep himself sane. 

Then came the day it stopped. Bucky wasn’t there when he woke up. Rumlow was waiting in the lab when Tony stepped in with his coffee. 

“Cap notice you’re not up his ass?” Tony asked. He set down his coffee and picked up the tablet starting to get to work. “Where’s Buckaroo anyway?” 

“None of your business,” Rumlow answered. “You just do as you’re told.” 

“Touchy much,” Tony mattered. He flipped on the radio and Rumlow switched it off. Tony frowned and switched it back on. “Dr. Kaiser has no complaints about my music.”

“Your taste is crap,” Rumlow said. 

“Well then ignore it,” Tony replied. He turned it back on and turned the volume up just to spite him. 

Rumlow was there the following day, and the following three days. Tony ignored the nagging worried feeling in the back of his head. Bucky was one of his captors. He didn’t care where where Bucky was. And he was not worried. 

Rumlow was a dick. That didn’t surprise Tony. The man had always rubbed him the wrong way. Knowing he worked for HYDRA made it even worse. 

“You should be working,” Rumlow said. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Tony. 

“Taking a break,” Tony replied. “Been working non-stop. I need to shower, change clothes, eat.” He started slicing up an apple and tried not to think about Bucky cutting them into stars like he was some child. Even if Tony did think it was kinda nice. 

Tony grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and carried the fruit to the couch. He turned on the TV and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He took his time. His plan was going along smoothly. Dr. Kaiser wasn’t aware of Tony’s plan to build the AI to turn against them. 

He stood up and went to put the plate in the sink and didn’t notice as Rumlow stuck his foot out slightly and Tony tripped. He didn’t fall, he just just stumbled. And frowned. 

“Asshole,” he muttered, going to the sink.

“What was that?” Rumlow asked. 

“I said, I wonder what it looks like outside,” Tony answered. 

The kick to his knee was a surprise. His head barely missed the edge of the sink and he landed on the floor. 

“What the fuck?” Tony glared at Rumlow. “I’m doing what you bastards want. Why the sudden attack?” 

“Make sure you remember who’s boss,” Rumlow answered. 

“I doubt Dr. Kaiser would like you hurting me,” Tony spat. 

“Dr. Kaiser doesn’t care as long you’re able to build that soldier. Long as there’s no brain damage. I could hit you and she wouldn’t bat an eye,” Rumlow told him. 

In hindsight. Saying ‘Do your worst’ was not the smartest thing to do. He spit up blood into the bathroom sink later. His left eye was swollen, his right hand was probably fractured, everything hurt. 

He turned on the shower and carefully stripped before he stepped under the warm spray. Rumlow wasn’t there when he stepped out of the bathroom. He bandaged his hand and skipped working in the lab for the rest of whatever day it was and went to bed. 

* * *

Bucky frowned as he stepped into the lab. Tony was nowhere in sight, which was odd considering when the man wasn’t sleeping, or watching TV, he was working. He made his way to the small apartment holding Tony and noticed the lack of lights. 

He had been gone a week. He still wasn’t sure why he had been called away from his post to watch Tony. Make sure the man listened and worked. He next stop was the bedroom. It was dark, except for the light coming off the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. His breathing was laboured and he looked pained. 

Bucky walked over and carefully reached out to brush the bruise under Tony’s eye. Tony unconsciously leaned into the touch and Bucky pulled his hand away. He turned on his heel and walked out, and down the hall. 

“The fuck happened while I was gone?” He growled. 

“Chill out Barnes,” Rumlow said. “Just showing Stark he better watch it.” 

Bucky grabbed him by the back of his throat. “You lay another finger on Stark, and I’ll cut off your balls.”

“You grow a soft spot for Stark?” Rumlow smirked. “Always knew men were your thing. He’s cute. Bet his mouth is good for other things besides talking.” 

Bucky slammed his head down on the table.”You do your job, and I’ll do mine.” He let Rumlow go and made his way back to the lab. 

He locked the door behind him once he was inside the lab and slid the deadbolt into place for good measure. 


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, using google translate for the russian so i apologize for that   
> hope you like the chapter 
> 
> Spasibo - Than you

Tony looked over at Bucky when he saw the man shift his arm for the fifth time in the last hour. He set down the tablet and cleared his throat. 

“You know...if your arm’s bothering you, I could take a look at it for you,” Tony said. He tried to sound casual about it, but his gaze looked down at the metal arm. 

Tony was surprised when Bucky stood up and walked over. He sat down in the seat Tony had vacated and set his arm on the table with a thunk. 

“You fix?” He asked. 

“Um yeah…yeah…” Tony nodded and pulled over another stool. He sat down in front of him and moved one of the lamps closer. He worked in silence, quickly finding the issue and got some tweezers. 

Bucky grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing?” 

“There are some screws that came off, I need to take them out,” he answered. 

Bucky nodded and let go of his wrist, leaning back in the chair while Tony worked to pull out the loose screws. 

“If I uh, if I had some better tools, and material, I could make you an even better arm. No offense but this one is shit. The mechanism is broken which is why it keeps locking up on you. And this metal, is great, but if you keep taking bullets to the arm it’ll get all dented. Vibranium would be a better metal.” 

“Better tools?” Bucky nodded. “What kind?” 

“The kind I keep back at my lab,” Tony sighed. “Which they’re not going to let me go back to. I’d have better luck getting to my lab in Stark Towers.” 

“I could go,” Bucky said. “If you give me a list.” 

“The cameras will see you,” Tony frowned.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Give me a list.” 

Tony finished fixing Bucky’s arm and wrote down a list of things he knew were in his lab that could help with both Bucky’s arm and the AI soldier. Bucky looked the list over and nodded. 

“I can get this for you,” he said. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And just how do you plan to break into Stark Industries? You’ll never get past my security system. There is a reason no one else has an AI.” 

“You’re smart,” Bucky said. “I’m sure you can make something.” 

“Make something to disable my own security so you can steal me things from my lab?” Tony asked. “Yeah I can do that.” He nodded. 

“I will tell Dr. Kaiser,” Bucky said, standing up.

“Do you have to?” Tony asked. “She’ll stick Rumlow back in here…” He still had a couple of bruises from the last time the man watched him. 

Bucky’s jaw clenched at the mention of the man’s name and his metal fingers curled into a fist. 

“He is busy,” Bucky ground out. 

Tony nodded. “Busy...okay...well, think she’ll let me be by myself if I stay here? I mean there are cameras everywhere and I’ve given up on trying to make a break for it soo….” He trailed off and Bucky seemed think it over. 

“I will speak to her,” he said finally. 

Tony blinked surprised. “Yeah?” 

Bucky nodded. “Have you finished?” 

Tony looked down at his hand. “Oh, yeah, for now,” he answered. “Once I get the stuff from my lab I can make it much better.” 

Bucky flexed his fingers and nodded. “ _ Spasibo, _ ” Bucky said. 

Tony swallowed as the man slipped in Russian and tried not to think of how his voice dropped an octave. 

“It’s nothing...Honestly it was more so I could play with that gorgeous piece of work, like fuck it’s so beautiful and the design work,” Tony scratched the back of his neck and suddenly felt embarrassed. “Sides, how are you supposed to keep me captive if your arm doesn’t work?” 

Bucky’s lips quirked up in a slight smile and he nodded. “Da, how indeed _.” _

“Right...so you go talk to the doc and I’m gonna shower…” Tony said. 

He turned on his heel and grabbed random articles of clothing from the bedroom’s dresser and went into the bathroom. He would’ve locked the door, but there was no lock so he shoved his clothes and the hamper in front of the door. 

Tony turned on the water and stripped before he stepped under the spray and ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. 

He still wasn’t sure how long he had been kept under lock and key. He was really starting to miss the daylight and this was coming from him. A man who could stay in his lab for days without eating or sleeping.

Though even he had to admit Bucky making sure he ate was kinda nice. Pepper never really did anything like that. She’d make a fuss but give up after awhile. Rhodey would force him, and Steve resorted to bribing. Not that it worked.

Bucky prodded and more or less forced him but after awhile he would just leave the plate for Tony to pick at. Most of the dishes Bucky made were either German or Russian.

Tony wasn't sure where he was getting the food but it was good and neither he nor his stomach were complaining. 

He stepped out once he deemed himself clean enough and pulled on some clean clothes after he dried off. Bucky was tucking a gun into his thigh holster as Tony finished the device that would short out the security of Stark Tower without alerting anyone. 

Bucky caught him staring and smirked. “You got that thing ready for me so I can break into your lab?” 

“Yeah,” Tony cleared his throat to stop himself from blushing and handed him the small box. “Just push the red button once you’re one hundred feet away from the building. This is a layout of the building and the red dot shows you where my lab is.” 

“I know where your lab is,” Bucky told him as he took the tablet. 

“...Okay...that’s creepy, going to come back to that later,” Tony said. “Just uh….try not to kill anyone.”

“I won’t kill anyone,” Bucky said. “Unless they get in my way.” 

Tony nodded. “Okay...uh I guess that’s as good as it gets.” 

Bucky strapped the mask across his face and Tony fisted the hem of his shirt to keep from reaching out. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to touch him now. Part of his brain was telling him to step the fuck back but the other half wanted to feel the material against his fingers. It was clear the material was nearly molded to his skin. Bullet proof, though Tony doubted a bullet would really hinder him. 

Bucky flexed his fingers. “Behave.” He turned on his heel and left. The door shut behind him and locked with a click. 

Tony waited for the guards to come to the lab windows to make sure he worked but no one showed up. He was completely alone. And he felt alone.


	5. Good...night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long unintended hiatus I promise I am back to finish!

Bucky looked up from the information Tony had given him and stared up at the building before him. The lack of security milling around the front didn’t phase him as he pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his face and shoved his hands into his pockets as he tucked into the side street.  He stopped a hundred feet away and clicked the red button. Something buzzed in his pocket and he patted himself down until he pulled out a small cell phone. 

_ Security protocols deactivated.  _ Flashed across the screen in red letters.  _ Online in fifteen minutes.  _ He ducked in through an unlocked side door and found a vent. 

He made quick work of the screws and was just placing the vent back in place when the door open and two pairs of feet entered the room. 

“This is so like Tony to just up and ditch,” one of the voices said. 

Bucky felt an odd sense of deja vu as he listened. 

“I don’t think Tony ditched, he’s probably just holed up in some lab somewhere tinkering around.” 

Bucky held back a snort.  _ Definitely holed up in some lab.  _ He shook his head and started to army crawl his way through the vent and followed the mind map of the building in his head. 

Getting to Tony’s lab was the easy part. He’d spent countless hours keeping tabs on the man for Dr. Kaiser. Bucky knew his habits and his lab by heart. He couldn’t name every single piece of equipment the way the other man could, but he knew what each looked like. 

Tony Stark was an interesting man. He was always creating, fixing, making things better. Bucky found himself fascinated by the things Tony could create with just an idea and no clear path. 

He turned the corner and made the few short paces to the vent above Tony’s lab and took out his mini hand drill to get the screws. He dropped down into the lab and did a quick survey of the room. 

The room was dark and quiet. Cold. 

How many times had Bucky sat in the building across the street watching through binoculars as Tony danced to music Bucky couldn’t hear? He swallowed and took out the flashlight. A quick look at his phone showed he had less than ten minutes to get in and out. He grabbed a duffel bag, conveniently lying on the floor and began filling it with things Tony had mentioned. 

Bucky paused when he saw a picture of Tony with another man. Taller than Tony, with blond hair and blue eyes. Tony had his arm around him and was smiling with his cheeks tinged pink as the other man had leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Bucky’s heart clenched. He shook his head and went back to grabbing things, while he pushed the thoughts from his head out. He zipped up the duffel and carefully pushed it up into the vent before climbing back in. 

The vent clinked into place as the door below slid open and the lights flipped on bathing the room in brightness. He recognized as the footfalls from the man before and saw the top of his head. 

Blond hair. 

He did a full lap around the lab, picked up the picture Bucky had looked at as he leaned against the table. 

Bucky swore under his breath as the phone buzzed in his pocket warning him he had two minutes left and held his breath as the man stood straighter. 

“Who’s there?” 

Bucky’s crawled through the vents, his head throbbed as the man’s voice echoed in his head. He left the vent on the wall haphazardly as he sped walked out of the building and over to the motorcycle waiting down the street. 

His hands shook as he gripped the handlebars and drove back to the bunker. He couldn’t shake the familiarity of the voice. 

* * *

Tony looked up startled as Bucky walked into the lab and set the bag down on the table. He looked from the bag to Bucky and back to the bag. 

“You...you actually did it?” Tony asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “It was easy.” 

Tony brought the bag over and started to take out everything Bucky had grabbed. He looked at Bucky again once he’d taken everything out and cataloged it. He thought he was being sneaky as he looked at the larger pieces for bugs, Bucky let him keep thinking. 

“I have to confess, I sort of thought you were lying about getting this stuff for me,” Tony admitted. “You know, using it as a way to make me more compliant, but...everything I had asked for, it’s...it’s here…” he reached for a large sheet of blueprint paper and set it down where Bucky could see. “I started working on a design for your arm. If I had my PADD then I’d be able to show you a 3-D model, but paper and pens work too.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything as he ran his fingers over the white pencil marks and scrawled notes. Measurements. 

“It’s nothing fancy,” Tony added. He had his arms crossed over his chest, almost protectively, and rocked on his heels. “I don’t have enough material to make an entirely new one, but there’s enough for some good upgrades, fix the pieces so the metal doesn’t get dented so fast and-”

Bucky placed his hand over Tony’s mouth. “You’re rambling.”

Tony blushed and Bucky dropped his hand. He looked at the paper one last time and nodded. “I like it...When do we start?” 

“We can start now,” Tony answered. “I mean...if you want to. Start with the fingers. Work our way up?” 

Bucky nodded and shrugged off his coat. He left it by the door and dragged over one of the extra stools to sit in front of Tony. He seemed to hesitate when Bucky laid down the metal arm, shook himself then picked up a few items off the table and brought a small lamp closer. 

He worked in silence for the following hours, with only minimal questions asking if something hurt, or if he could still move the limbs. Bucky answered, curled and uncurled his fingers, found himself flinching whenever Tony did something wrong, Tony was quick to apologize and jot down a few notes on the blueprint. 

It was finished far too soon for Bucky’s taste. Something about watching Tony worked made Bucky feel...relaxed? He flexed his hand, wiggled his fingers, they weren’t stiff and the gears didn’t rub together so much, while Tony cleaned up. Then he just stood there. 

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked. “Does it feel too stiff?” He was reaching for the screwdriver again. 

Bucky blinked and shook his head. “No...it’s good...great.” He stood up and drummed his fingers on the counter before he knocked once with his fist. He dropped his gaze to Tony’s lips before he kicked himself and turned to get his coat. “Goodnight.” 

“Night...Bucky…” He missed the way Tony dug his fingers into arms or the question in his gaze as he walked out and shut the door. 


End file.
